Synthetic, statistical thymus peptide combinations and the use thereof as preparations with immunological and/or endocrinological efficacy are known from European patent 0 983 080 B1. The preparation containing thymus peptide combinations can be obtained by sequencing chemically suitable, derivatized amino acids into short-chain peptides, wherein the proportion which is characteristic for thymus tissue, and the pattern of the amino acids is formed such that it is possible to achieve a dose-dependent increase in the proliferation of human lymphocytes using the preparation. The starting point for the synthesis of synthetic, statistical thymus peptide combinations is the analysis of individual peptides from partial hydrolysates of thymus proteins. By reacting amino acids in a proportion and pattern which is characteristic of thymus tissue, the peptides known from the partial hydrolysates can be synthesized from synthetic amino acids, which overall form the characteristic synthetic, statistical thymus peptide combination. For this reason, it is possible to rule out a risk of BSE.
A synthetic preparation containing combinations of peptides and a method for the production thereof is also known from German patent application 103 27 518 A1. The invention claimed in this application deals with partial hydrolysates from human tissue, wherein the result of the partial hydrolysis depends on special enzyme combinations. This means that the result can be controlled in a targeted manner by means of the selection of enzymes in special combinations.